


Just a casual rescue

by sgsupergirl



Series: Scholsen Week 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Guardian - Freeform, James rescues him though, M/M, Protective James, Winn is not the red shirt but still he gets in trouble a lot, rescuing, scholsenweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Scholsen Week 2017 Day 3: Coming to each other's rescueThe DEO is under attack again and Guardian is late.





	Just a casual rescue

Winn felt like people invading the DEO and throwing his equipment around would soon be just routine for him. 

Although he had been rather fond of this particular screen that was currently flying towards him. He dodged it and the picture frame that was coming with it, probably the one with him and James from one of Lena’s parties, the only decoration he had allowed himself on his desk. 

Alex appeared next to him, her gun ready to fire in her hands. 

“Is this enough to evacuate”, Winn asked hopefully. Alex shook her head.

“No. I think we got this. Would be nice if you could call James, Kara’s busy with the post-Cadmus stuff.” 

She ran off again, killing an alien in the process. Winn pulled out his phone and tried to hide behind a desk. While he was attempting to blend out the loud shouts and crashes behind him, the call he had made went straight to voice mail. Winn decided to just leave a message. 

“Hey, James, dude. It would be nice if you could you know, come over here because-ow! Because we have some rogue aliens here and Supergirl’s busy.”

He couldn’t even finish the call properly before he had to dive out from behind the table again after he had been hit by equipment three times. 

He found Alex in a corner, trying to get Vasquez to let her get a look on an injury. 

“Alex!” Winn quickly crossed the room to run towards them. “I called James, he wasn’t picking up!”

Alex nodded quickly before grabbing her weapon again. 

“I’m going to see what I can do. You take care of Agent Vasquez’ arm.” She gave both of them a stern look and then dove back into battle. 

Winn tried to take a look at Susan’s arm but she just gave him a slap on the back of his head. 

“I’m fine Schott!”

Rubbing his neck, Winn watched her run after Alex and had to dodge a table again. 

He wondered what had happened to him, that this didn’t seem that scary anymore. 

Okay, correction, an alien coming to attack him still was pretty scary. Scrambling for balance he turned around and dove behind a pile of destroyed tech. 

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he was met by a pair of legs to trip over. One of the agents was already hiding there, now laughing about Winn’s fall. 

Rolling his eyes he lightly shoved his colleague. “How is it working out? Are we winning?”

The agent laughed exhausted. “You bet we are. But it’s tough, we could use some help. Where’s your boyfriend?”

Winn pulled himself up onto his knees. “My friend is currently unreachable, apparently”

His opposite wanted to respond to that but he was hit in the head by a gun. Vasquez had thrown it and was now standing in front of them with fire in her eyes.

“Come on, stop hiding, start helping.”

Winn was left alone in his relatively safe spot. 

He let out an annoyed huff. It hadn’t been the first time that the people at work had teased him about his relationship with James.   
They were friends first and foremost but they probably both knew that what they were doing wasn’t normal friendship anymore. 

The lingering glances and touches, they were basically all over each other, or at least Maggie said that. 

Why he chose to dwell on that in the middle of a full out alien fight situation at work, he wouldn’t know.

Winn started digging through the mountain of destroyed monitors, assets and keyboards in front of him that one of the aliens had swept off the desks around him. Maybe he could find something useful in there-nope, apparently his hiding place wasn’t so safe after all. 

He didn’t want to find out what the aliens intentions were and jumped back onto his feet to run away, inconveniently away from the winning DEO agents and outside the main control room. 

Unfortunately, the alien decided to follow him even though Winn didn’t understand why. 

Then again they seemed to be fuelled by blind rage and destructiveness so he probably just was an easy victim. 

Backing up against the wall of the empty room Winn cursed his luck again. 

Of course this was how he, probably the worst agent around, would end up during this fight and of course this night in particular had to be the one where James didn’t answer any of his calls. 

James. It would have been nice to just be upfront with him about his feelings. What did he have to lose anyway? 

But now he was standing here in grave danger and it was too late. It was too late.

Suddenly he was very conscious of the seriousness of the situation. That didn’t help him in anyway though just like it wasn’t helping that his brain was going at 100 miles per hour while he was standing helpless in front of an alien that could probably beat up five versions of him at the same time. 

Winn closed his eyes, trying to prepare for his fate. 

But the next thing he felt wasn’t an alien fist connecting with his face but a slight breeze and then caring hands on his face.

“Winn?” he heard the modified voice of guardian. When he opened his eyes, he saw James just taking off his helmet, already cradling Winn’s face back in his hands. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!”

“It took you long enough!” Winn joked around, trying to shake off his nerves. 

James winked at him. “We gotta stop meeting like that.”

It all happened rather casual, that Winn pulled his friend into a kiss, a mutual understanding already there so it felt like the right thing to do. 

They were only interrupted by Vasquez who was shouting from the other room. 

“Hey! Stop kissing, start helping! We need to clean up some stuff here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope these all turn out alright, unbeta'ed and written in a sleep deprived state. Stay tuned for the rest of the week!  
> Talk to me on tumblr @sgsupergirl  
> Check out Scholsen Week @scholsenweek2017


End file.
